Wolkenritten
by clumsykitty
Summary: La naturaleza humana es compleja y a veces absurda, irónica y muchas veces cruel… ONE SHOT.


Título: Wolkenritten.

Por: Clumsykitty.

Parejas: Sólo linda amistad.

Serie: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha.

Disclaimers: MSLN no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores.

Advertencias: Tragedia, muerte de personajes, angst.

Nota clumsy: Gracias a la picola amiga mía que lo beteó. Es nuestra copa con la que brindamos ¡bohemias! XD

Sinopsis: La naturaleza humana es compleja y a veces absurda, irónica y muchas veces cruel…

* * *

**WOLKENRITTEN**

* * *

_Érase una vez una pequeña rana que vivía en las orillas del río y siempre ayudaba a los demás a pasar durante las crecidas del agua, cargándolos sobre su lomo para que no se ahogaran. Siempre ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio, pues su naturaleza era bondadosa._

_Cierto día, cuando el río estaba muy embravecido, un escorpión se vio en graves dificultades para cruzar y le pidió a la rana su ayuda, a lo que ella se negó al ver su aguijón mortal._

_-Me picarás._

_-Claro que no, si yo hiciera eso, ambos nos ahogaríamos._

_La rana pensó que era un buen argumento, y luego de meditarlo, aceptó cargar al escorpión sobre su lomo._

* * *

Echó un vistazo a la fotografía que bailoteaba tímida por la brisa causada gracias a la corriente pestilente del canal de desagüe. Había escapado de su diario sucio y maltratado, y poco faltaba para que se deslizara por completo de entre las hojas amarillentas y cayera a la suciedad que les rodeaba.

Signum cerró sus ojos tranquila. Ya era hora de morir.

¿Cuándo había comenzado su diario? Ciertamente, fue ese primer día.

Ese día que lo había cambiado todo, como el huracán o el tornado que a su paso destruye y renueva con la fuerza natural de sus vientos furiosos, en contra de lo que existe en su paso. Así fue esa hermosa tarde soleada. Hayate, su ama Hayate estaba detrás de ellas en su asiento en forma de U, abrazándoles como siempre solía hacerlo y sonriendo feliz como sus Wolkenritten, mientras una camarera les tomaba una foto instantánea que luego entregó a Hayate. Vita estaba vestida tan elegantemente como nunca, en un vestido muy femenino que había obligado a Signum y a Shamal –junto con Zafira- a acompañarle en su compra. Y es que la pequeña pelirroja siempre se descocía cuando de Hayate se trataba. Incluso llevaba un sombrero como el de su traje de combate, sólo que adornado con una discreta rosa blanca que Shamal había decorado.

Shamal también se había esmerado en su indumentaria, con un traje bastante atrevido en gusto de la pelirrosa que dejaba ver sus delicados hombros, no sin mencionar el collar y los largos aretes que usaba y que resaltaban gracias a su peinado estilizado que recogía su cabellera rubia en un sencillo pero elegante remolino sujeto con una peineta verde, como su vestido. Hasta Zafira había sido bañado y cepillado con esmero, con una pañoleta azul ultramarino que rodeaba su peludo cuello. Signum, también, había sucumbido ante la emoción de la comida con su ama, usando un traje de blusón largo que llegaba a sus rodillas y abierto por las caderas que dejaba ver un pantalón oscuro de corte elegante con su cabello recogido en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro derecho.

Años habían pasado desde su última aventura en la TSAB. Ahora Hayate era Almirante y su dominio sobre el Libro de la Oscuridad era absoluto. La pequeña Vivio se había convertido en toda una señorita que daba más trabajo a sus extrañas y amorosas madres; la paz tenía un largo tiempo asentada en los corazones de los seres por aquí y por allá, así que el trabajo se iba más bien en entrenar nuevos reclutas que en combatir malvados que deseaban apoderarse del universo. La oportunidad de estar con su ama Hayate, por tanto, se había reducido enormemente, y cuando ella anunció que comería con ellas ese fin de semana, todas las guerreras Belkan, con familiar incluido, habían echado la casa por la ventana por la emoción de revivir esos buenos momentos cuando su protegida comía con ellos.

Sólo con ellos.

Signum se lamentó no haber captado de primera instancia lo que los ojos de su ama trataban de decir mientras pasaba la foto a sus manos diciendo que la guardara como un recuerdo hermoso, de los muchos que habían compartido. Hayate se había sentido más desapartada de todas, entonces, sacando unos fólderes negros y gruesos que pasó a cada una. Todas creyeron que se trataba de una nueva aventura durante la cual protegerían una vez más a su ama y servirían como fieles guerreras.

Craso error.

Hayate, más nerviosa, comenzó a hablar atropelladamente sobre lo mucho que las apreciaba y lo importante que eran para ella. Entre tartamudeos y desvíos de miradas, finalmente anunciaba que había conseguido con ayuda de Lady Carim a liberarlas del Libro de la Oscuridad y darles libertad completa. Los fólderes contenían los sellos que las convertían en seres autónomos y no meros programas creados por un libro mágico.

Hayate las liberaba.

Y Signum se preguntó de qué.

Recordaba como su mirada siempre inquisitiva pasó a Vita, quien escondía su rostro detrás de sus mechones rojizos y se bajaba un poco más el sombrero en pos de ocultar sus traicioneras lágrimas, haciendo a un lado ese obsequio en color negro como la noticia que no comprendían del todo, pues además, Hayate les pedía que hicieran su vida sin ella. Se le figuraba demasiado injusto que siguieran atadas a su ama sólo porque eran guardianas del Libro de la Oscuridad. Era un peso que la ex-Comandante les quitaba con amorosa piedad, obsequiándoles la libertad de hacer una vida más plena sin esa clase de esclavitud pasiva.

Risas nerviosas, miradas confusas.

Zafira se refugiaba en los pies de Shamal mientras Hayate sonreía comprometedoramente al tiempo que se ponía de pie, ofreciendo pagar toda la cuenta de la mesa y disculpándose de irse tan pronto, pues su rango de Almirante le exigía un poco más de tiempo. Deseándoles las más calurosas suertes y los mejores deseos, se marchaba a paso apresurado sin mirar atrás. Signum no necesitaba mucha intuición para saber que Hayate se iba con lágrimas en los ojos. Vita se dejó caer sobre la mesa, llorando. Shamal le abrazó aguantando las lágrimas y cruzó una mirada con Signum que se mantuvo, siempre sin expresión, aunque giró su rostro hacia el vidrio del enorme y elegante ventanal por donde vio a Hayate tomar su vehículo que se marchó a toda velocidad.

El reflejo le mostró entonces a unas Wolkenritten solas, llorando salvo por ella, que se vio a sí misma como cuestionándose qué había ocurrido.

Sin saber qué responderse.

Y Signum, junto con las demás, desaparecieron de la vida dentro de la TSAB a pesar de las súplicas de Fate o Nanoha. Simplemente se marcharon a otro sitio a comenzar de nuevo como se los había pedido Hayate; eso debió de funcionar, aunque la pelirosa nunca estuvo del todo segura de ese plan tan incongruente. Pero con todas esas fallas se le había antojado el más acertado por sobre las demás opciones. Shamal enfermó día con día hasta que no pudo más levantarse del grosero sofá donde Zafira le cuidaba diariamente con la cobija que Vita consideraba su favorita. Vita. La niña pelirroja se había convertido en una joven que sustituyó las inocentes trenzas por tijerazos groseros que dejaron casi a rape esa melena rojiza, en un aspecto agresivo como sus nuevas ropas oscuras y esas perforaciones que llevaba en su rostro.

Viviendo en una pobre casona, en una dimensión pobre, de pobres seres como ellas.

Signum, aguantando, pues era la líder de las Wolkenritten. Ex Wolkenritten. Sus nombres ya eran meras leyendas de escolares. Todo era olvido como gritaba Vita estrellando una botella de alcohol que bebía constantemente; su rabia era la ira de la familia. El despecho que nadie se atrevía a decir, no al menos abiertamente frente a Signum. Pero Vita ya no podía más y aullaba con rabiosas lágrimas cuánto despreciaba a Hayate Yagami.

Libres no habían sido.

Despreciadas sí.

Lady Carim y Hayate habían presentado orgullosas sus nuevas mascotas. Con los antecedentes del Proyecto Fate y los avances tecnológicos habían conciliado el robot cibernético con la magia pura al servicio del equilibrio y de la paz. Un proyecto que tenía la misma edad que su "liberación". Vita gritaba a todo pulmón cómo su apreciada ama simplemente las había sustituido por nuevas guerreras cuando Lady Carim le enseñó nuevos trucos con el Libro de la Oscuridad. Un duro puñetazo había callado a la desesperada pelirroja quien miró herida a Signum, sobándose su boca que sangraba apenas. Y es que la antigua guerrera de la espada no podía permitir tales infamias, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y menos sobre su ama a quien debían su existencia por muy desafortunada que la hubieran convertido.

El desconsuelo en los ojos de Vita fue un agujón incrustado en su mente que le provocó una confusión antes inexistente. Shamal lloraba también en silencio, tosiendo otro coágulo de sangre que la hizo palidecer todavía más, rogando con voz rasposa que ambas se calmaran. Pero Vita ya no cedió, había tocado su límite en su corazón tan bondadoso a pesar de todo: Las guerreras anticuadas, viejas, sin nada más que ofrecer debieron ser sustituidas por la innovación que producían los encantos de Lady Carim. Magia y visiones más frescas y actuales que arcaicos programas guardianes. Antes que callar a golpes a la pelirroja, Signum se marchó en silencio. Caminó -no sabía cuánto tiempo-, para despejar su mente.

Traición gritaba una parte de ella.

Y la calló con su fuerza de voluntad.

Seguía manteniendo la misma fe en su antigua ama como cuando le conoció en esa horripilante silla de ruedas, tan enferma como Shamal ahora. Una lluvia negra le hizo regresar a su desvalido hogar para encontrar nuevas desgracias aguardando su regreso. Vita había disparado a Shamal y Zafira antes de darse ella misma un tiro en la sien. Signum había tomado los cuerpos sangrientos para abrazarlos todos juntos cuando un temblor atravesó su férreo cuerpo. Miró los rostros, no encontrando nada más que lágrimas y un descanso. Ni Shamal ni Zafira habían peleado, seguramente sólo esperaron pacientes ese tiro de gracia como un consuelo final a sus vidas ya acabadas.

Lo que Signum se rehusaba aún a aceptar. No porque no existiera, sino porque las razones para estarlo le eran mentiras producto de un despecho.

Se había preguntado entonces cómo supo su pequeña pelirroja todo eso. Y Shamal también, pues no le había contradicho en ese momento. Su fallecida y asesinada familia parecía haber conocido algo que ella no supo advertir de nuevo. Entonces, sus ojos cayeron en aquella fotografía que Hayate le confiara, y frunció su ceño al sentir que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla; tan silenciosa como la habitación que se le antojó fría, con la lluvia negra cayendo afuera y colándose por los pequeños agujeros de su techo roído.

Un incendio fue su despedida de aquel lugar.

Viajó hasta dar con el sitio donde naciera su antigua ama, en busca de respuestas a preguntas que se había negado a formular en voz alta desde que Hayate las liberara. Su cabello rosa y largo fue transformado a un negro azabache corto con los mismos tijerazos que Vita. Ropas groseras y viejas que protegían su cuerpo de las inclemencias del tiempo. Levantine fue desarmado y rearmado como una gruesa lanza. Tenía que comprender las razones de Hayate antes de que la locura se apoderara de ella como lo había hecho con Vita. Tenía que ver con los ojos humanos, como los de Hayate, antes que la enfermedad doblegara su cuerpo como Shamal.

Por sus Wolkenritten cremadas en una casona olvidada, ella tenía que seguir luchando.

Así había convivido con los seres humanos. En disfraz y mendingando. Escuchando y aprendiendo las razones humanas que escapaban a su comprensión Belkan. Y conforme el tiempo pasaba, se daba cuenta de lo mismo que había advertido desde el principio cuando Hayate anunciaba su decisión. Y ese pensamiento se convirtió en sentimiento, como el príncipe que es transformado en bestia.

Un cuerpo anciano cayendo a sus pies con el cuello quebrado. Luego una madre con su niño. Dos hombres durmiendo a la intemperie…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en una asesina en serie, observando cómo la verdadera naturaleza humana brotaba en los ojos de sus víctimas, como una confesión tardía para expiar pecados antiguos. Eso es lo que buscaba siempre, esa explicación que los corazones humanos no daban con palabras pero que sepultaban en el olvido amargo hasta el fin de sus días cuando la muerte les llegaba, y entonces, el remordimiento podía más con ellos. Obligándolos a confesar sus errores que habían herido seres queridos, a los cuales jamás habían pedido un perdón sincero. Poco a poco fue armando entonces su respuesta silenciosa. Era de nuevo una tarde hermosa y cálida cuando por fin lo comprendió todo.

Aquella mujer que corría despavorida de su presencia, sujetando su vientre hinchado con lágrimas y pidiendo auxilio a gritos. Llegaron al puente que cruzaba un canal de desagüe donde Signum la acorraló con Levantine. El sol se podía reflejar en las aguas negras que con el calor vespertino soltaban la pestilente prueba de las vidas camufladas que los seres humanos siempre añoraban llevar. La razón por la que Hayate les liberara de forma tan precipitada y algo cruel no respondía a que fueran anticuadas o a que ya no le sirvieran, ni por Lady Carim tampoco. Hayate seguía siendo humana, seguía envejeciendo y ellas no.

Y un día moriría y las guardianas se quedarían sin el poder para seguir existiendo.

Así que en su amor desesperado de ama bondadosa había corrido al auxilio de Lady Carim para liberarlas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes que la vieran vieja y senil, avergonzándose de su estado. Los humanos tenían un pensamiento, si amaban algo en verdad debían dejarlo libre para ser, y quizá, un día volviera a ellos con un amor más fuerte, confirmando que ese algo estaba destinado a seguir en sus vidas.

Casi era una ley humana.

Hayate entonces había esperado que sus Wolkenritten volvieran después de haber aprendido a vivir sin ella, libres y con el ánimo de seguir a su lado aún cuando fuese un cuerpo arrugado que sucumbía a defectos genéticos y muerte celular, pero que al despedirse de su tiempo de vida, supiera que sus guerreras Belkan continuaban. Su ama siempre esperó que siguieran adelante. Ella no las dejó atrás.

Hizo que ellas la dejaran atrás.

Y todo por amor.

Lo que Hayate no comprendió fue que eran Belkan, no humanas. Que eran programas creados por magia y no seres concebidos en un seno materno. Almas y pensamientos que no obedecían razones humanas. Obedecían leyes Belkan. Si su ama tenía un error, ése había sido. Creer que eran humanas y tratarlas como tal. Pero Signum no estaba enfadada. Mientras Levantine rasgaba la piel del vientre materno de aquella mujer histérica, recordó las muertes de sus Wolkenritten, las lágrimas de Vita y los ojos tristes de Shamal, el silencio de Zafira y su propia indiferencia.

Hayate se había equivocado por puro amor humano.

Sentimiento que jamás sentiría Signum, porque sencillamente no era humana. Así que la perdonaba y comprendía como lo hacía una guerrera Belkan. Eso sí podía hacer. Entonces, un golpe certero y fatal de magia atravesó su pecho.

Aquella mujer humana se desmayaba herida mientras ella se sujetaba con una mano su torso, caminando tambaleante hacia la orilla del puente. Algo que había descubierto de los humanos y que incluso había subrayado en su diario, era sobre unos guerreros que en la tierra de Hayate consideraban figuras ejemplares que llamaban samuráis. Las historias sobre ellos llenaron las noches amargas de la pelirosa; sus glorias y la manera en que terminaban sus vidas en batalla coincidían con su pensamiento. Cuando un samurái le fallaba a su señor, le pedía a éste que terminara con su vida para reparar la ofensa. Signum se giró para mirar en el cielo rayado de tonos rojos y violáceos a una figura conocida que apuntaba su arma hacia ella.

Cierta calidez brotó en su corazón, sabía que se llamaba alegría.

La hubiera compartido de buena gana sino hubiera sido porque la herida en su pecho la desequilibró lo suficiente para derribarla del puente y caer estrepitosamente contra los cerros de basura y desechos que se amontonaban cerca de las aguas negras del canal. Su diario maltratado donde había anotado todo lo que había ocurrido para no olvidar nada, salió de su gabardina maltrecha, rebotando como ella entre vidrios punzocortantes, latas y pedazos de papel que revolotearon ante el impacto. Era, sin duda, ahora, alguna clase de samurái Belkan a la que su señora había dado muerte por fallarle como guerrera. Quien le había disparado no había sido otra que Hayate Yagami, la Ama del Cielo Nocturno a la que una vez sirvió fielmente y quien no le reconoció, por supuesto. Signum sintió la garganta seca como sus labios que quiso abrir, pero no obedecieron; hubiese anotado por último en su diario que la ley humana de su ama se cumplía. Retornaba a quien le había dejado libre para estar siempre a su lado.

Echó un vistazo a la fotografía que bailoteaba tímida por la brisa causada gracias a la corriente pestilente del canal de desagüe. Había escapado de su diario sucio y maltratado, y poco faltaba para que se deslizara por completo de entre las hojas amarillentas y cayera a la suciedad que les rodeaba.

Signum cerró sus ojos tranquila. Ya era hora de morir.

* * *

-¡ASEGUREN EL ÁREA! ¡QUE VENGAN SERVICIOS MÉDICOS DE INMEDIATO!

-¡SÍ, ALMIRANTE!

Hayate descendía por debajo del puente con Rein a su lado y dispuesta a atacar, si era necesario, contra aquella asesina despiadada que había diezmado a los suyos por largo tiempo antes de que descubrieran que no era un simple humano, sino una maga perversa que usó el poder antiguo para matar sin compasión a niños, mujeres, ancianos, hombres, etc. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que donde el cuerpo había caído sólo quedaba un manchón confuso, como si el cuerpo de aquella mujer se hubiera carbonizado, lo cual le resultó extraño dado que su ataque no había sido tan severo. Mirando alrededor, la Almirante Yagami se preguntó de quién se pudo haber tratado.

-¡Busquen cualquier pista! –ordenó al no hallar cuerpo alguno que encarcelar-. ¡Quizá tiene cómplices!

-¡Sí, señora!

Rein observaba aquel manchón negro pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede, Rein?

-Siento… como si fuera algo conocido.

-Yo también.

Los ojos de Hayate se ablandaron. Su corazón latía apenado y no encontraba razón para ello.

-¡Almirante!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hemos encontrado este diario, señora. Hay una foto de usted con tres mujeres y un perro…

* * *

_La rana nadó con seguridad por el río y sonrió al ver que el escorpión cumplía su promesa de no dañarla. Animada por ese comportamiento, se apresuró a llegar a la otra orilla que pronto apareció, cuando de repente, sintió aquel mortal aguijonazo. _

_Sus fuerzas comenzaron a mermar y la fuerza de la corriente empezó a arrastrarles._

_-¿Por qué me has atacado? –gimió la rana, sintiendo que moría._

_-Porque esa es mi naturaleza –respondió el escorpión._

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
